Zoo Tycoon 3 (Goh4456)
Zoo Tycoon 3 is an upcoming 2020 video game that will be developed by the former creators of Zoo Tycoon 2 and published by Microsoft Studios. Gameplay To be added Campaign Mode To be added Challenge Mode To be added Sandbox Mode To be added Game Mechanics To be added Construction Fences * To be added Construction Parts * Paths * To be added Facilities * Asian Cuisine Restaurant * Art Gallery * ATM * Balloon Cart * Beverage Stand * Bookshop * Butterfly House * Cafeteria * Desert Stand * Family Restroom * Fast Food Restaurant * Fast Food Stand * Free Flight Show Stage * Greenhouse * Gift Shop * Ice Cream Cart * IMAX Movie Theater * Insect House * Japanese Restaurant * Jungle Bar * Petting Zoo * Photo Booth * Subway Stand * Small Restroom * Souvenir Cart * Worldwide Restaurant * Video Game Arcade Scenery * ATM * Binocular Stand * Carousel * Climbing Bars * Crocodile Fountain * Donation Box * Drinking Fountain * Duck Pond * Eagle Statue * Elephant Fountain * Elephant Hedge * Elephant Statue * Exhibit Backgrounds * Exhibit Signs for each animal species * Flower Arch * Frog Pond * Giraffe Feeding Gazebo * Giraffe Hedge * Globe Statue * Hippopotamus Fountain * Japanese Garden * Kangaroo Bouncy Ride * Lamp Post * Lion Statue * Marble Arch * Picnic Table * Recycling Can * Seesaw * Slide * Snack Vending Machine * Soda Vending Machine * Stone Arch * Swingset * Telephone Booth * Tiger Statue * Trash Can * Turtle Pond * Umbrella Table * Vivarium Backgrounds * Wooden Bench * Zoo Map Animals This game consists of 135 different animal species ranging from flocks of aviaries to the elusive pandas, including 125 from the original and 10 as DLC. DLC Clickable Ambients * To be added Food * Grass * Hay * Pile of branches * Eucalyptus leaves * Pile of bamboo * Bananas * Fruits * Berries * Seeds * Honeycomb * Fish * Meat * Chicken * Insects * Log of termites * Artificial carcass with meat * Dish of water * Dish of grass * Dish of hay * Dish of branches * Dish of eucalyptus leaves * Dish of bamboo * Dish of bananas * Dish of fruit * Dish of berries * Dish of seeds * Dish of fish * Dish of meat * Dish of chicken * Dish of brindled shrimp * Trough with water * Trough with grass * Trough with hay * Trough with branches * Trough with bananas * Trough with bamboo * Metal trough with water * Metal trough with fish * Metal trough with meat * Metal trough with chicken * Bird feeder with water * Bird feeder with seeds * Bird feeder with bananas * Bird feeder with fruit Enrichment * Small toy ball * Pursuit ball * Ball with rattle * Rubber toy * Squeaky toy * Barrel * Tyre * Swinging tyre * Swinging log * Stuffed prey dummy * Scratching post * Boulder * Log * Cat rock * Climbing tree * Lookout post * Monkey climbing bars * Small tree perch * Large tree perch * Apple * Carrot * Figs * Coconut * Watermelon * Beef shank * Live food rat * Salt lick * Stainless steel skewers * Heat lamp * Small ice flow * Medium ice flow * Large ice flow * Small mud pit * Medium mud pit * Large mud pit * Pile of sticks Shelters * Shade structure * Elephant house * Giraffe house * Resting platform Foliage Trees Plants Rocks Staff * Zookeeper * Gardener * Groundskeeper * Maintenance Keeper * Veterinarian * Educator * Lion Mascot * Parrot Mascot * Elephant Mascot * Panda Mascot Facilities * Compost Building * Entertainment Stage * Infirmary * Staff Office * Security Station * Vet Building Expansion Packs * Wild Things * Marine Mania * Prehistoric Wonders * Ancient Seas Category:Video Games Category:Games